


Not Far To Go

by skintightsocks



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Pool Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-08
Updated: 2011-07-08
Packaged: 2017-10-21 16:29:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/227257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skintightsocks/pseuds/skintightsocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Santana had spent a lot of time searching her soul and embracing her feelings and all that bullshit, which really just meant that she had spent the first few weeks of summer trying to get her ya-ya sisterhood on.  She'd gotten bored like four movies into the list of lesbian films she'd found, gotten pissed when <i>But I'm A Cheerleader</i> hit a little too close to home, and then had given up and just gone back to watching a lot of porn while decidedly not thinking about Brittany.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Far To Go

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from the song 'Frozen' by Tegan and Sara.

  
"I missed your room, is that weird?" Brittany asks, stripping off her shirt as soon as she walks in.

"Yes," Santana says, "now go change in the bathroom, I'm sure you and the shower curtain have a lot to catch up on."

"Totally," Brittany says, and Santana rolls her eyes but smiles a little to herself as soon as Brittany's back is turned. They've been in kind of an awkward holding pattern ever since Brittany and Artie got back together and then broke up for good at the beginning of summer, and things have gotten weirder than that time she and Puck ate an entire tray of pot brownies and woke up in each other's underwear.

Santana had spent a lot of time searching her soul and embracing her feelings and all that bullshit, which really just meant that she had spent the first few weeks of summer trying to get her ya-ya sisterhood on. She'd gotten bored like four movies into the list of lesbian films she'd found, gotten pissed when _But I'm A Cheerleader_ hit a little too close to home, and then had given up and just gone back to watching a lot of porn while decidedly not thinking about Brittany.

Which turned out to be _really_ hard to do. It's not Santana's fault that there are so many leggy blondes in lesbian porn.

"Hurry up, Brit-Brit, I'm bored," she calls. Santana's already in her swimsuit, so she shrugs off her shirt and then leaves her shorts on, just as a precaution.

"I have a bikini on now," Brittany calls from the bathroom.

"Awesome," Santana says, falling back onto her bed and staring up at the ceiling.

"Do you like it?" Brittany asks, hopping up onto Santana's mattress and standing over her.

"It's very... small," Santana says, not trusting herself to say anything else. Brittany's bikini is some weird leopard print thing covered in obnoxious neon paint splatters and it is very, very, _very_ small and Brittany's standing over her, and all Santana can see when she looks up is the long line of Brittany's stomach and the jut of her hips and the curve of her breasts and-- fuck. Brittany is a thousand times hotter than any leggy blonde lesbian Santana's seen in porn, and she kind of hates her for it right now.

"It's totally small," Brittany says, dropping down to her knees so she's straddling Santana's waist. "You look hot."

"It's just a black bikini top, Brit," Santana says, her hands sliding up Brittany's thighs mostly out of habit.

"Yeah, a hot one," Brittany says, grinning down at her.

"We should get in the pool," Santana says, pushing at her hip until Brittany squirms off of her and stands up, reaching her hand down to help Santana up. Santana takes it, even though it's possible she shouldn't, and then she links her pinky with Brittany's without even thinking about it.

-

"Naked cannonball!" Brittany yells as she runs past Santana while Santana's still busy smoothing sunscreen over her arms.

Brittany is, true to her word, naked, and Santana closes her eyes for a second, silently hating her life as she finishes up with her sunscreen. "Sure," she mumbles to herself. "Sure, that's appropriate. Not breaking any new rules at all."

Santana feels a little stupid about having rules in general, but fuck. Brittany thinks they can just show up to school next year holding hands in matching flannels and it will be no big deal, and Santana loves that about her, she really does, but it's just not that fucking simple. She'd tried giving herself time to learn and grow and transform into a lesbian butterfly and all that crap, but the only thing she's managed to accomplish was trying to pretend she could be with Brittany without _being_ with Brittany which was a _stupid_ idea that not only drove them apart for two months, but totally killed any chance of hooking up.

Not that Santana could deal with just a hook up with Brittany right now anyway. That's part of the problem. Maybe she's cockblocking herself out of a deep-rooted sense of self-preservation, or something.

"Don't be mad," Brittany says as Santana opens her eyes and glares at her a bit. "You know I don't like tan lines. It makes me scared I'm turning into two people."

"I do know that," Santana says, smiling warmly at her before shaking her head and stepping out of her shorts. She jumps straight into the pool so she can let the cold shock of water take her mind off of Brittany, naked and swimming around in front of her. Which was a better idea in her head, because now she's in the pool with naked Brittany, and Brittany wastes no time swimming over once Santana's surfaced, smoothing her hair back and blinking water out of her eyes.

"Hi," she says, wrapping her arms around Santana's shoulders. "Hold me up." Brittany's pressed close, her legs smooth where they tangle with Santana's under the water and her chest pressed in so close that Santana can feel Brittany's nipples hard against her skin every time she inhales.

"You know how to swim," Santana says thickly, ducking down under the water so she can get out of Brittany's arms with as little wiggling as possible.

"I do," Brittany says as soon as Santana's back above the water. "But we never hug anymore and I miss it, Santana."

"We can hug later," Santana says, staring up at the sun until it hurts her eyes and she has to look away. "When we're not wet and naked."

"You're not even naked," Brittany says, swimming over and tugging at the strings of Santana's bikini top. "Besides, we used to do a lot of wet naked hugging, remember?"

"Yeah, and then you had to ruin it with feelings and fuck everything up," Santana snaps, tossing her bikini top onto the deck. Shit, she is so bad at this.

"I like you when you have feelings," Brittany says quietly, reaching for Santana's hand under the water and tugging her close. "You're a real girl now, like Pinocchio."

"Thanks, Brit," Santana says, rolling her eyes, but she lets Brittany pull her closer because it _has_ been forever since they were close like this, and Santana huffs out a breath as she wraps her arms around Brittany's shoulders and clings close. Brittany makes a happy humming noise and squeezes her tighter, and Santana sighs against her neck. Brittany smells like sunscreen and sweat and chlorine and it reminds Santana of hundreds of other summer days spent in her pool with Brittany before everything got so fucking complicated.

"Do you remember that time?" Brittany asks, sliding her hands down to Santana's hips and then hitching her legs up until Santana's got her legs wrapped around Brittany's waist and Brittany's the one holding _her_ up.

"You're gonna have to be a little more specific," Santana says as Brittany starts to swim them around.

"But we're not in the ocean, we're in a pool," Brittany says.

"Specific, not Pacific. I meant just tell me what time you were talking about," Santana says, trying to bite back a smile.

"Oh, I meant that summer before we became Cheerios," Brittany says, keeping them afloat with her legs while she reaches out and smooths hair back from Santana's forehead where it's drying up in little waves under the sun.

Santana remembers a lot about that summer. It was the summer before sophomore year and it was the summer she first kissed Brittany and then freaked out and lost her virginity to Puck the next day when he showed up to clean her pool unannounced.

"What about it, Brit?" Santana asks quietly as Brittany spreads her arms out and splashes water up over Santana's shoulders, skimming her palms down Santana's arms in a way that makes her shiver despite the heat.

"I didn't understand why you stopped kissing me and started kissing boys back then," Brittany says.

"I know," Santana says. "Neither did I." Brittany tilts her head, looking at Santana in that weird, searching way she has that makes Santana nervous, so she rubs her fingers under Brittany's ribs, grinning when Brittany yelps and twists away, dropping Santana and splashing water at her.

"I hate that," Brittany says, leaping for her. "You know I hate that."

"I do know that, which is why I did it!" Santana says, ducking out of Brittany's way so Brittany hits the water and splutters.

"I didn't miss you even a little," Brittany says, spitting water at Santana. "I totally lied."

"Yes you did," Santana grins, swimming cautiously closer. "Are you going to tell me hanging out with Mike and Tina all summer was more fun than hanging out with me?"

"It was fun until we stopped having sex," Brittany says with a shrug. "Mike Chang said it was giving him an emotional hernia."

"I honestly can't think of what else he would have said, so I'm gonna go ahead and assume he actually said that," Santana says, only gritting her teeth a little bit at the new information.

"It's a shame, though," Brittany says. "Tina wasn't as good as you at sweet lady sex, but Mike's very gentle."

Santana snorts out a loud laugh and splashes water at Brittany's face, yelping and swimming for the deep end when Brittany starts after her. Brittany's a stronger swimmer than she is but Santana's fast, and it takes Brittany right up until Santana's at the back wall of the pool to catch up.

"You're too fast," Brittany says breathlessly, pressing against Santana's back. Brittany's skin is warm and her breasts slide wetly against Santana's skin as Brittany ducks her head and noses at the side of Santana's neck, dropping light kisses.

"You taste funny," Brittany says. "Turn around."

"It's the sunscreen," Santana says, her stomach drawn up tight and nervous. This was what she'd been trying to avoid all summer with all the rules and all the... avoiding.

"Turn around, Santana," Brittany says quietly, and Santana rolls her eyes at herself when she realizes her hands are shaking where she's gripping the edge of the pool.

"I thought we weren't going to do this," Santana says as she turns around in Brittany's arms.

"You weren't," Brittany says, pressing her thigh up between Santana's legs and kissing her soft and hesitant. Santana gasps a little against Brittany's mouth when Brittany pushes her thigh even closer, pressing Santana back against the wall of the pool and pulling back just enough to drag her teeth over Santana's lip. "I always was."

"You can't just do this because you miss having sex," Santana snaps as Brittany sucks kisses onto the side of her neck. "I'm still not ready to--" Santana breaks off with a groan as Brittany nips at her jaw, and this is why she can't handle being around Brittany right now. Santana's trying, she's fucking _been_ trying to pretend like she can just be Brittany's friend, but Brittany keeps kissing her, touching her, reaching for Santana's hips and pressing her down against Brittany's thigh, and Santana's fucking missed this. She can't pretend she hasn't missed this, hasn't missed Brittany, but she can't do this if it's just--

"I don't miss having sex," Brittany says. "I can have sex with anyone I want." Santana chokes out a breathless laugh, and then gasps when Brittany leans in and kisses at her ear, whispering, "I miss you. I miss having sex with _you_ , and doing everything else with you too."

"I can't do this, Brit-Brit," Santana says as Brittany slips her hand down the back of Santana's bikini bottoms. "I can't do this anymore and then pretend it's not happening, but I'm not ready to stop _pretending_ either."

"I don't want to pretend," Brittany says, pressing up with her thigh so hard that it lifts Santana up out of the water enough that Brittany can lean down and kiss at her chest. "We don't have to pretend, Santana, it's easy, I can show you how. It doesn't matter what other people think of you, _please_ , just--"

"Oh _fuck_ it," Santana groans, grabbing at the back of Brittany's wet hair and pulling her up, finding her mouth and kissing her rough and desperate the way she's been wanting to do for months now. Brittany whines against her mouth, pressing closer immediately, and Santana's still not sure this is a good idea but fuck if she's not going to do it anyway.

"Missed you," Brittany mumbles against her lips, and Santana squeezes her eyes shut as tight as they'll go and tilts her head back when Brittany kisses down her throat. Santana's spent more sleepless nights this summer than she'd like to admit, panting up into the darkness with her hand between her legs and Brittany refusing to get out of her head. She can't really bring herself to take it slow right now, and she slides her hand down Brittany's stomach, skimming over the smooth skin and down between her legs.

"You're so wet," Santana groans, and Brittany drops her head to Santana's shoulder and groans, grabbing onto the edge of the pool with one hand to help keep them up.

"We're in a pool," Brittany says, and Santana laughs breathlessly, biting down over Brittany's collarbone as she slides two fingers inside and Brittany starts to rock forward, fast and insistent. "You are so super hot," Brittany groans, tipping her head back and groaning. Her hair fans out under the water, long and golden in the sunlight, and Santana rocks down against Brittany's thigh helplessly. Brittany pushes at Santana's bikini bottoms, almost drowning them both when she lets go of the edge of the pool to use both hands.

"Hold on," Santana laughs breathlessly, pulling her fingers out of Brittany and sliding her bottoms down, tossing them blindly at the deck. Brittany's back on her immediately, spinning them around so that Brittany's back is pressed against the tile wall of the pool. She presses herself against Santana's thigh, rocking forward and kissing her, deep and messy. Santana can't come like this, but it's one of Brittany's favorite things and Santana's not going to complain because she's _so_ hot like this, desperate and panting against Santana's mouth.

Santana can feel her where Brittany slides over her, wet against her thigh, her clit dragging, and she grabs at Brittany's back, pushing her down more firmly. It means she can't really rub against Brittany anymore, but it's worth it for the way Brittany whines low in her throat and bites at Santana's lip. "Santana," she gasps, pulling back from Santana's mouth and tipping her forehead down against Santana's. "I'm--"

"Come on," Santana says, leaning in and sucking at the sensitive spot on the side of Brittany's neck. "Come on, Brit," and then Brittany's moaning, her legs clenching around Santana's thigh. Brittany lets out a shuddering sigh and slumps bonelessly against Santana, rubbing her nose against Santana's neck and making a happy humming noise.

"Missed that," Brittany says lazily, and Santana nods and tugs her closer, kicking her legs to keep them afloat. Santana's so turned on she feels like her skin is buzzing with it. She can feel everything: Brittany's breath against her neck, her breasts sliding wetly against Santana's, the flow of the water around them. Santana shivers at the strange contrast of the sun beating down on her shoulders and the cool water splashing over her back, and jumps when Brittany slides a hand down to rub over her where she's wet and swollen.

"Your turn," Brittany says, and Santana's not _planning_ to argue, but then Brittany brings her hand up out of the water and sucks at her fingers, and Santana groans, because _fuck_.

"Not yet," she says, pulling back and grabbing at Brittany's waist, hauling her up out of the water and onto the ledge of the pool.

"No, wait," Brittany says, as Santana pushes her thighs apart. "I already went."

"You can go again," Santana says, smiling up at her. "It's one of my favorite things about you."

"Then you, right?" Brittany asks, shivering as Santana kisses at her thigh.

"God, yes," Santana breathes out, squeezing her thighs together under the water and licking up the crease of Brittany's thigh. Santana's missed the way Brittany shivers and arches up when Santana sucks at her, trying to get her mouth closer, and she usually likes to tease, but it's been too long and she can't help licking into Brittany, moaning at the way she tastes.

Brittany whimpers a little, low in her throat, and Santana can't resist looking up the long line of her body. Brittany's head is thrown back against the wood of the deck, water dripping down her throat and trailing slowly down her stomach. Santana pushes herself up out of the water so she can lick at Brittany's stomach where she tastes like salt and chlorine and she shivers when Santana trails her mouth back down, sucking at Brittany's skin.

"Santana, please," Brittany whines, her hips arching up, and Santana nips at the soft skin of Brittany's belly before letting herself sink back down in the water. She ducks down so she can get her shoulders under Brittany's thighs and keep her tilted up as she slides her fingers inside where Brittany's warm and wet. "Yes," Brittany sighs out raggedly, clenching down around Santana's fingers.

Brittany loves this, loves fingers inside, and Santana wonders if anyone else knows that, knows just how to touch her, just what she likes and what will make her come. She presses her fingers up and licks back over Brittany - long, firm strokes of her tongue that make Brittany shiver and buck forward against Santana's hand. She reaches down to touch Santana's hair, holding on when Santana moves her mouth up to suck over Brittany's clit, where it's still a little swollen up. Brittany moans, tilting her head back and trying to rock her hips forward with Santana's mouth.

"Hey, don't," Santana says, pulling back and petting at Brittany's hips. "You're going to scratch your back on the wood."

"But I need to," Brittany says, her voice low and rough. "Santana, please, I'm so close."

"It's okay," Santana says, turning her head to kiss at Brittany's thigh. "I've got you, Brit-Brit," she whispers against Brittany's skin before she licks back over her clit, sliding a third finger into Brittany and pressing up just right. Brittany likes to feel full when she comes, likes something inside to bear down on, and Santana keeps her fingers still and just rubs inside as Brittany jerks forward.

"Yes," Brittany groans, twisting her fingers in Santana's hair and holding her head in place. "Right there, please don't stop, don't stop."

Santana would reassure her, but Brittany's so close, her entire body tense and her thighs shaking against Santana's face, so Santana just keeps licking at her clit in a firm, steady pressure. Brittany always makes the same noise when she comes, a low whine that gets louder and louder until she comes with a sweet, breathy moan that Santana can never quite get out of her head, no matter how hard she tries. Brittany's hands relax in Santana's hair, petting through it shakily until her fingers get stopped by the knots from the chlorine.

"I'm tangled," Brittany says. "I want to kiss you but I'm trapped." Santana laughs, resting her head on Brittany's thigh for a second to catch her breath and then leaning in and licking at Brittany one more time, unable to resist when Brittany's _right there_ and so wet that Santana can see her, shining in the sun.

Brittany _whimpers_ , and it's enough to make Santana want to keep going, to lick over Brittany's clit and get her off again. Brittany's already twitching back from her mouth and trying to pull Santana's head away, though, so Santana reaches up and untangles Brittany's fingers from her hair. Brittany sits up shakily, reaching down to cup Santana's cheek and run the pad of her thumb over Santana's bottom lip.

Santana shivers at the drag of Brittany's thumb on her sensitive, swollen lip and everything hits her all at once now that she's not focused on Brittany. She's _throbbing_ , and she slides her hand under the water, over where she's wet and aching, rocking forward against her hand just for the friction.

"No, hey," Brittany says, sliding into the water so quickly that the splash she makes almost knocks Santana back. "No, my turn, you said."

"If you want it to be your turn then come _touch me_ ," Santana grits out as Brittany pulls her hand away.

"Kiss first," Brittany says, and Santana's about to complain when Brittany rubs her thumb back over Santana's lip and says, "I wanna taste," and _fuck_. Brittany kisses her deeply, licking into her mouth and sucking at her tongue and Santana groans desperately, trying to press herself against Brittany's thigh. Brittany swims them forward until the water is shallow enough that she can touch bottom and Santana groans gratefully when Brittany presses her thigh back between Santana's legs, more firmly now that they're not floating.

"Please, Brit," Santana says, pulling back and rocking against Brittany's thigh. Brittany gets distracted unless someone is keeping her on task and Santana's too turned on to indulge any random obsessions with her belly button or the back of her knee right now, even though that last one had worked out pretty well in the past.

"I missed this," Brittany says as she wraps an arm around Santana's waist and slides her free hand down Santana's stomach under the water. "It's not the same with other people, even if they're girls."

"That's nice," Santana says, because she really, really does not want to think about Brittany having sex with other people right now. Luckily Brittany distracts her, sliding three fingers into Santana at once and twisting them in deep. Santana groans and bucks forward, letting her head drop down to Brittany's shoulder as Brittany starts to move her fingers, slow and dragging just the way Santana likes.

"I missed this," Brittany says again.

"You said that already," Santana grits out against her neck. She knows what Brittany's trying to do, and she really doesn't have time to talk about their feelings right now, seeing as how Brittany's got her spread wide around her fingers and panting into her neck.

"But I mean it," Brittany says, pressing in deep and stilling her fingers as she starts to rub at Santana's clit. "I'm good at this."

"Yes, you are, now keep being good at it and stop talking," Santana groans, her hips rolling forward into the pressure of Brittany's thumb against her clit.

"I don't just mean sex," Brittany mutters, kissing at Santana's jaw. "I'm good at sex with everyone, but it's not the same as with you." Santana squeezes her eyes shut, pressing her face in closer against Brittany's neck and trying to block her words out, trying to focus on the feel of Brittany inside of her, the way the heat's curling up tighter and tighter low in her stomach as she gets closer. "I'm good at _you_ , Santana, and you know it, and that's why you get so scared."

"I'm not scared," Santana snaps, pulling back and glaring at her. "I'm _horny_ , and you're kind of the middle of something here so I'd appreciate it if you'd finish."

"See? You're not really mad, you just don't like it when I talk about things," Brittany says, twisting her fingers in deep. Santana can't help but gasp, rocking her hips down against Brittany's fingers. "You don't have to be scared," Brittany whispers against her lips before kissing her, deep and wet, and Santana groans into her mouth but she can't tell if it's out of frustration or how _close_ she is.

"We can have this," Brittany says, pulling back and resting her forehead against Santana's, staring at her with wide eyes as she rubs just right at Santana's clit. She _is_ good at this - that's the worst part. She knows just how to touch Santana, just what she needs to hear even if she doesn't want to.

"Please, Brit, just--" Santana breaks off, not sure what she's even asking, and Brittany pulls her close, pressing her fingers in deep and letting Santana cling to her neck and work her hips down on them. The water's cool against her skin where it splashes up and the sun is hot where it beats down on her head and her shoulders and Brittany feels _perfect_ inside of her, fuck.

"Come on," Brittany says softly, rubbing her thumb back and forth over Santana's clit but still letting Santana do most of the work. "C'mon," Brittany repeats, softer, sliding her hand up Santana's back to pet at her hair. Santana gasps, clinging to Brittany's neck as her weight settles more heavily onto Brittany's fingers. Brittany kisses at the side of her head and presses in with her fingers and then Santana's coming, her body going tight as she moans against Brittany's neck and shudders through her orgasm, surprised how long it lasts, how good Brittany's fingers feel until they're too much.

"Enough, Brittany, fuck," Santana says shakily, reaching down to grab her arm.

"You look so pretty right now," Brittany says, leaning in and kissing her softly as she slides her fingers out. "Like, really pretty," Brittany says, pulling back and brushing Santana's hair off of her forehead. "I love you, Santana."

"I think the sun is frying your brain," Santana says, letting her arms go lax around Brittany's neck and pretending to slump back into the water.

"Is not," Brittany laughs, grabbing her waist and tugging her back up.

"Yeah, well, it obviously fried mine," Santana says, wincing when her voice comes out thick and choked up.

"Santana, just--" Brittany sighs, hugging her close. "Why can't you just believe me and let things be the way they're supposed to be?"

"Because I _am_ scared," Santana whispers against her neck, hating how stupid it makes her feel to say it out loud, even though Brittany already knows.

"You don't have to be," Brittany says, smoothing her hand up Santana's back. "You have me. Even if people are dumb enough to take you on, they'll have to go through me. And I have, like, a tie-dye belt. It's better than a black belt."

"You really believe that?" Santana laughs, pulling back from Brittany and wiping at her eyes with the back of her hand.

"Of course I do, they gave it to me at karate camp because they were out of black ones," Brittany says, and that's it, Santana can't help it, she gives in and laughs herself breathless, hugging Brittany as close as she can.

"God, maybe the sun really _is_ frying my brain," Santana says once she's managed to stop laughing. She lets go of Brittany's neck and ducks under the water for a second, letting the cold shock of water on her hot face and shoulders clear her head. She kisses Brittany's stomach, just because it's there, and then surfaces, wiping the water out of her eyes and smoothing her hair back.

"Hi," Brittany says, reaching for her waist and pulling her back in.

"Hi," Santana says, brushing her thumb over Brittany's cheek. Brittany's smiling down at her, her eyes bright and her hair lit up in the sun, and Santana's never felt this stupid about _anyone_. She leans in and kisses Brittany, sighing into her mouth when Brittany settles her hands low on Santana's hips and strokes her thumbs at the small of her back. "So," she says shakily, pulling away when her stomach starts to curl up with a warm, lazy heat again. "Does this mean I can call you my girlfriend?"

"Do you want to?" Brittany asks, her voice quiet and serious in a way it rarely gets. "In front of people, I mean. At school."

"Yes," Santana says immediately, wincing at how easily the lie comes. She can't keep doing this - it's not fair to either of them and she knows it, but it's just-- it's not that easy. "I mean, maybe. Brit, I'll try, okay?" she says, hoping Brittany can tell how much it means, how hard it is for her to say even that. Santana had all these plans. She was going to stay firmly in her fabulous closet until high school was over and then go to college somewhere that she could crack the door open and maybe add some more plaid and rainbow to her wardrobe. But then Brittany had to be so... _Brittany_ about everything and fuck up all of her plans.

"Santana, you can do this," Brittany says, ducking in and kissing her, soft and reassuring. "I know you can. Besides, we have the rest of summer. We can do a practice run. I still have the keys to the school, I stole Mr. Kidney's set that time we made out."

"If you're going to be my girlfriend you can't make out with any more janitors," Santana says immediately.

"Just you," Brittany promises, kissing the tip of her nose. "Always you."

"Good," Santana says, letting out a deep breath. She feels kind of stupid and giddy, like maybe she _can_ do this. It's not like she's going to march in any parades or join the golf team, but maybe she can do _this_. She can be Brittany's girlfriend and she can smack down any asshole who tries to give her shit for it, because if she's honest with herself, it would be worth it, all of it, to walk into school next month holding Brittany's hand.

"I like it when you smile," Brittany says, grinning and splashing water at her.

"Yeah, yeah," Santana says, rolling her eyes. They've drifted a little, and Brittany can still touch bottom but Santana has to scramble with her toes to stay afloat long enough to toss herself at Brittany and wrap her legs around Brittany's waist. "Swim, girlfriend."

  



End file.
